


Bell Collar

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, I am going to add an unknown number of vignettes at unpredictable intervals, M/M, Obi-Wan walks really quietly, Or Is It?, Other, Thus I am just keeping this fic tagged complete, and kinda possessive thoughts, but it's not sexual/romantic, including inexperience, the clones warned him they'd do something, things are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: The 212th is sick and tired of getting startled and almost pulling their blasters on their own general. They have a solution for this.Obi-Wan is somewhat willing to play along for the sake of his men's morale.





	1. The Collaring

_Tink tink tink_

Obi-Wan stepped into the rec room, scanning it for his commander. No luck: strike three.

“General, sir!” came the scattered chorus from his saluting men. They had at least finally believed him when he said they didn’t need to stand at attention every time they saw him.

“At ease,” they had also, thankfully become quite willing to fulfill whatever formality then move on to treating him casually, as evidenced by the quick dropping of salutes into lounging, “Does anyone know where Commander Cody is?”

The question got a few chuckles before Trapper responded.

“His office finally has a wall and lights. H&S let him in it about an hour ago. He’s probably still doing paperwork,” the man mused.

“Oh, good! Thank you, Trapper. Men,” Obi-Wan nodded in farewell before turning and walking out of the room, down the hall.

_Tink tink tink_

Cody stopped and looked up as he heard his general approach, his door sliding open.

The man stepped in and let the door automatically close behind him. They stared at each other for a few moments. But Cody was not giving in first. Not this time.

Obi-Wan finally sighed before gesturing at his neck.

“Cody, could I have the key, please?” At least his Jedi wasn’t_ insisting_ on taking it off yet.

“We did warn you, general. And it will be good for the men’s morale if they aren’t scared by their own general every other hour.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that.

“Yes, yes. I can already see that, ran into a number of your brothers while trying to find you. I admit that they seem to like it, and it is effective, even if… well…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

Cody watched him reach up and toy with the bell on his new collar.

_Ti-tink ti-tink_

“Even if?” As funny and oddly endearing as it was to see his general blushing. The point was to stop him from scaring his own allies, not make him uncomfortable. If it was too much…

“I just,” his Jedi cleared his throat, “am not used to having everyone look at me when I walk into a room? It’s a bit odd, is all,” he explained, his blush expanding to his ears.

Cody processed that. His general was not used to being the center of attention, not used to being expected… He filed that in the back of his head to be examined and discussed with his vode later.

“I’m sure you’ll adjust, general. So if you don’t want to take it off, why do you want a key?”

“Well, I’d like the option to remove the collar without breaking it, if needs arise,” Obi-Wan said, pulling himself back up into his reserved, proper Jedi-general persona. His blush and insistence at looking over Cody’s shoulder dampened the effect quite a bit.

“We were, of course, going to take it off before battle, general,” Cody explained, still not seeing the problem. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to mind the collar, despite his embarrassment, so the request for the key was a bit confusing.

Obi-Wan trusted him. Him and his brothers. So why...

“In case the ship is attacked, Cody, and I end up running from droids and local fauna on mystery planets again,” Cody felt like growling at the reminder of last month, even as his Jedi finally looked back at him, “also, while everyone on board is obviously fine with it, you all wanted it, after all, there are many social situations where it would be inappropriate or misinterpreted for me to be wearing the… 212th’s solution,” Obi-Wan finished, looking down and starting to play with the bell nervously again.

_Ti-tink ti-tink_

Cody just stared for a moment. He wasn’t really sure what his Jedi meant by inappropriate, but it was probably more of the weird politics he was required to do as The Negotiator.

Misinterpreted…

Cody recalled some of the men stumbling upon some weird stuff when they were looking for the collar. They eventually figured out it was some sort of subculture, but they had focused on just finding the kriffing collar, not the culture the shop usually catered to. Cody would have to go research it later, to make sure they hadn’t done something binding or weird by giving the general this type of collar.

Regardless, just the idea of Obi-Wan being stuck on another planet without his men with the bell on… It would be a waste for the general to have to break the collar. And he adamantly refused to compromise his Jedi’s safety in any way.

Cody opened the drawer he had been keeping the key in temporarily.

“You’re really not going take it off unless you have to?” Cody asked, handing over the key. Obi-Wan snorted, blush finally dying down. Pity.

“No. I won’t. The men do seem to appreciate not getting spooked every time I start talking,” his Jedi said with mirth, a mischievous smile on his face.

Cody hummed in response. Thinking of a few times Obi-Wan had caused some truly hilarious responses. He should probably find a way to startle the shinies himself, to keep them on their toes. As unneeded as Obi-Wan’s constant startling was, it had let them test reflexes and awareness quite nicely. Not enough to avoid the collar, obviously, but it had been the silver lining.

His Jedi pocketed the key before nodding respectfully, “I’ll leave you to your paperwork then, commander.”

Cody nodded back, “General.”

_Tink tink tink_

Cody heard the bell slowly fade as his general walked back down the hall and waited until he couldn’t hear anything to give the desk a Keldabe kiss and released a deep sigh.

The key meant that his Jedi probably wouldn’t _have_ to break the collar now, but with his Jedi’s luck, it was definitely only a matter of time before _something_ went wrong and it broke.

They’d need to find a way to store and hide a small stash. Banter had said the collar would be simple enough for them to make, and that brother actually liked textiles, so he knew what he was talking about. And since their general wasn’t being huffy about it, they didn’t even necessarily need ones that locked.

Although, Cody had oddly liked having the key with him. It was comforting to know at least a little bit of his Jedi’s condition. And that he wasn’t scaring the living daylights out of everyone again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain was being weird and insistent this morning so I gave up on controlling it. So this happened. And you read it so I offer no apologies.


	2. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse into the sort of incidents that eventually led to the bell and collar, ft. Wooley and some shinies!

Cody was proud to say that his reaction was only to have one hand twitch and his shoulders stiffen when his general softly said “Oh, hello there.”

Wooley had been giving one of the new squads of freshly-transported-in shinies a tour, and Cody had decided it was as good of a time as any to give his salutary intimidation. Which was always followed by making sure they knew that they could come to him or any of their more experienced brothers when they had issues.

And then Jedi Master General Obi-Wan Kriffing Kenobi opened his mouth from two feet away in a side hallway that Cody could have sworn he wasn’t in three seconds ago and half the shinies had pulled their blasters, the other two had retreated and taken cover and Wooley had put his hand on his blaster but not drawn it and…

Where was the last shiny?

Cody glanced around again, trying to find his missing vod, when he noticed his general looking up at the ceiling, amused.

Cody followed his gaze to see a bright white helmet where the ceiling vent’s cover should have been, a white gauntlet holding the dangling cover above their heads.

“Or hello up there, I suppose,” Obi-Wan said, not quite laughing.

“Osik! Vod, get down from there. General, please stop that,” Wooley begged. Obi-Wan actually started laughing at the request.

“Stop what, Wooley? Walking? Talking? I’m pretty sure I’m required to both to get my job done, unless you would prefer I run and force jump everywhere,” Obi-Wan mused. Cody felt a headache coming on.

The shiny still hadn’t come down from the vent.

“So-sorry, sir. Sirs. I swear I didn’t mean to. I’ll fix the reflex right away,” the shiny said quietly, voice clearly tense from nerves even through the helmet.

“No need for that, trooper. At ease. Preferably down on the ground,” Cody said, trying to soothe but not quite managing to hide how done he was with the entire situation. Why had he been given this ghost of a general? One would have thought that with the title of Negotiator the man would possess at least normal amounts of volume.

Sometimes Cody swore Obi-Wan needed a tracker or something. Or their buckets needed a special radar for their general. Something that would help decrease the number of heart attacks his own commanding officer kept giving to him and his vode.

His general, at least, was responsible enough for his chaos to force lift the vent’s cover out of the shiny’s grasp and way, leaving Cody’s new vod to drop down out of the vent without any obstacles, before he replaced and resecured the cover with the force.

“So, what are your names, troopers?” Obi-Wan asked, still casual and almost peppy.

“CT-11208, sir,” claimed the first shiny, snapping to attention. And Cody was definitely starting that headache now.

“CT-11209, sir,” followed the second. Cody could see that heart-broken look in his general’s eyes now, no matter how much the man tried to hide it.

“CT-11213, sir” was the next number, and Cody felt the familiar feeling of rage at the reminder that some of his brothers had never been allowed to leave Kamino.

He saw Obi-Wan open his mouth to try to correct.

“CT-11214, Counter, sir,” said the forth, Counter, apparently. Obi-Wan closed his mouth again at the revelation that most of them didn’t have names yet, instead of thinking they should only be referred to by numbers.

It had taken a while to get as much of the GAR to believe that as they did, and it was nice to see that the Jedi’s efforts to gain some control over the clones’ raising was having some progress.

“CT-11216, Muja, sir.”

“CT-11215, sir,” said the last shiny, the one who had gotten into the kriffing vents as a startle reflex.

“I see… Well, it’s good to meet you all. Please, let me or any of the other officers know if you need anything,” Obi-Wan said kindly, “What did you all specialize in?”

“Counter had some extra training in analysis, sir, and CT-11209 received flash training in DC-15x rifles,” said Muja, stepping forward, apparently the informal squad leader.

“I see, and you?” Obi-Wan asked, looking directly at CT-11215, “did anyone ever teach you stealth or infiltration?”

Cody probably should have seen that coming. It wasn’t a bad idea, if a very Jedi one. Jumpy from cautious and quick reactions, quiet and extreme mobility, an inherent willingness to go try and traverse unusual paths. Plus whatever else Obi-Wan could get from the force.

“Er… No, sir,” said CT-11215, voice less tense, but still quiet. Even more inclination for infiltration and espionage, then.

“Think on it. See the quartermasters if you’re interested. They’ll be able to request the training modules and then we’ll get you set up with a proper curriculum,” Obi-Wan said encouragingly. Cody knew that, despite the phrasing, and earnest meaning, of it being an option, CT-11215 would not be saying no and would indeed be making his way down to the quartermasters as soon as he can.

They could at least use the opportunity to jumpstart the vod’s independent thinking.

“Of course, sir!” CT-11215 replied, obviously both flabbergasted and elated, with a tinge of relief, at the novelty of receiving positive attention from someone who wasn’t a vod.

“Right then, and you all make sure to put your names in the directory once you figure them out. Welcome aboard,” Obi-Wan said warmly, a small genuine smile gracing his face. The body language for all of the shinies let Cody know that the entire squad would be admitting to crushes in the barracks later that night.

Cody looked over a Wooley and moved his helmet to communicate how amused and done with these occurrences he was. Wooley responded with three quick hand signs to agree but add that he had more patience than Cody in this. Which of course he did, he didn’t have to put up with their general’s ridiculousness as much as Cody did. No one did.

Still, Cody followed Obi-Wan down the hallway, they might as well review their plans for the campaign they were set to join next week. And this way he was guaranteed to not get startled by his own karking general kriffing around their ship at negative decibels.

They'd really have to find a more general solution, if this didn't start getting better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shown after this: CT-11215 begins training to be a spy, including getting some lessons from Obi-Wan, who casually mentions the traditional role of ninjas on some planet (because if Lucas can make angels a thing in Star Wars, I can make ninjas a thing), which results in CT-11215 choosing the name of Ninja.


End file.
